


A Christmas Present

by BritHistorian



Category: TWICE (Band), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: Backstage, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritHistorian/pseuds/BritHistorian
Summary: Someone on Twitter mentioned the idea of Momo dating Sei, and I just couldn't get the idea out of my head until I wrote a fic about it!
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Lee Seojung | Sei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	A Christmas Present

December 25. Backstage at the 2019 SBS Gayo Daejon. Everyone was shaken by Wendy's accident during rehearsal, but still, the show had to go on. It wasn't quite time for the show to start, so everyone was milling around backstage, reconnecting with friends who they never got to see often enough, despite living in the same city and working in the same industry. 

Momo reached into her bag and pulled out a small present. She sidled up to Jihyo, who was talking to several other singers. She quietly got her leader's attention.

"What's up, Momo?" Jihyo asked. "You looked nervous about something."

Momo held out the present to Jihyo. "Can you give this to Jinjin and ask him to give it to Weki Meki Suyeon?"

Jihyo looked at the present as if it might bite her. "But I don't know Jinjin - or anyone in Astro. How am I supposed to get it to him."

Momo shrugged and looked downcast. "I don't know. But I figured you'd know a way."

Chungha, one of the leaders Jihyo had been talking to, looked around the room. She saw Jinjin talking to several members of GOT7. "I know GOT7's Yugyeom, and he knows Jinjin," she said. "I can get it to Yugyeom and ask him to pass it on for you, if you like."

Jihyo looked inquiringly at Momo. Momo thought for a moment, then handed the package to Chungha. "Thank you!" she said with a bow.

"I'll be right back," Chungha said.

Momo watch Chungha cross the room to talk to Yugyeom, but didn't see her give him the package, she was so subtle about it. As Chungha walked back, Momo saw Yugyeom walk over and talk to Jinjin. They talked seriously for a moment, their heads close together, then Jinjin nodded. He turned around to fiddle with something in his backpack, then when he turned back around, he was smilding and talking as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Chungha came back and rejoined the group. Looking at Momo, she said. "Mission accomplished! I'm guessing that was a Christmas present for someone who's not at Gayo Daejon this year?"

"Something like that," Momo said with a nod.

* * *

There was a knock at the door to Weki Meki's dorm. Lucy answered the door and saw Jinjin standing there. He was obviously nervous, because the guys weren't supposed to be at the girls' dorm. He handed her a small package and said "Please give this to Ji Suyeon. Thank you!" and then disappeared down the hall. Lucy looked down at the present, then turned around and walked into their dorm.

"Who was that?" Lua asked?

"It was Jinjin with a present for Suyeon," Lucy said, her confusion evident in her voice.

Just then Suyeon walked in. "A present for me?"

Lucy handed her the package and said "Jinjin just dropped it off and then disappeared."

Suyeon looked at the package. It was a small box, wrapped in red wrapping paper with a large on it that said "Ji Suyeon." There was no indication of who the present might be from.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Lua said. "Open it!"

"Do you think I should?" Suyeon asked.

Lua rolled her eyes. "It's a present. It's addressed to you. Jinjin said to give it to you. If you don't open it, I will." She reached for the present, but Suyeon stepped back and held it out of her reach.

"OK, I'll open it," Suyeon said. She found one of the places where the package was taped and started peeling off the paper. Lua and Lucy watched intently, obviously frustrated with Suyeon's pace of opening the present.

Inside the paper was another present, wrapped in green paper, with a note taped to it.

"What does the note say?" Lucy asked, reaching out to take the present.

"I'll read it," Suyeon said, pulling the present away. 

"Out loud!" Lucy said. Lua nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Ji Suyeon," Suyeon read out. "Please give this present to Sei. Many thanks."

"Ooh, a mystery!" Lua said. "Well, let's go find Sei!" 

It didn't take them long to find her - she was in one of the practice rooms playing her guitar. 

Sei looked up when the practice room door opened. Seeing who it was, she smiled nervously. "Hey guys! What's up? Why is everyone coming down here?"

Suyeon held out the present to Sei. "This mysterious package was just delivered to me, with a request that I deliver it to you."

"To me?" Sei took the present gingerly from Suyeon and turned it over and over in her hands, looking at it closely.

"You're supposed to unwrap it," Lucy said helpfully.

Sei rolled her eyes and smirked at Lucy. "I know that. I was looking to see if there was some clue who it was from!" She unwrapped the present slowly, unsticking each piece of tape and removing the paper undamaged, then folding the paper and set it down on the table before looking in the box. 

Upon opening thge box, she gasped. "What is it?" the others all asked in unison.

Sei put the box down in her lap and held up a thin gold chain with a heart-shaped locket on it. "It's from Momo," she said, her smile lighting up her face.

"Momo? Like Twice Momo?" Suyeon asked in confusion.

Sei tried to nod as she was fastening the necklace around her neck. "Do you know any other Momo?"

"What's in the locket?" Lucy asked.

Sei opened it and looked at, then held it out to show them. "It's a peach!" she laughed.

"There's a note," Lua said, pointing helpfully at a small slip of paper sticking out of the box.

Sei nodded. "She asked me to be her girlfriend." She looked at up Suyeon. "Will you go shopping with me tomorrow so I can pick out a present for her?"

Suyeon nodded. "Sure," she said, "but how will you get it to her?"

"How did this one get to you?" Sei asked.

"Jinjin dropped it off," Suyeon said.

"Then maybe you could ask him to give it to Momo?" Sei asked hopefully.

Suyeon sighed, then nodded. "All of you just go out of your way to try to get me in trouble, don't you? But I'll do it."

* * *

December 27. Backstage at 2019 KBS Gayo Daechukje. Pretty much the same people as had been at SBS two nights previously. Chungha was talking to the members of Apink when she spotted Yugyeom crossing into her line of sight, waving slightly to get her attention.

"Please excuse me," she said, bowing to her seniors. "I've just seen someone I need to talk to."

As soon as she disengaged from her conversation, she crossed the room to where Yugyeom was standing. "What's up?" she asked.

He slipped a package into her hands. "Jinjin asked me to get this to Twice Jihyo. Can you do that?"

Chungha nodded. "Sure." She smiled at him and made her way to where some of the members of Twice were standing. As soon as she had a chance, she handed the package to Jihyo and said "Yugyeom asked me to give this to you, for Jinjin."

"Nobody ever told me that being an idol involved so much secret courier work," Jihyo said with a laugh. She looked down at the package. The only marking on it was a label saying "Jihyo." She unwrapped the package, to reveal a package inside labeled "Momo."

Jihyo rolled her eyes. "I should have known." She got Momo's attention and called her over. As soon as Momo was standing next to her, she handed her the package and said "Special delivery!"

Momo looked at the package excitedly. She unwrapped it to reveal a small blue box. She opened the box and pulled out a pair of earrings. A note fell out of the box and fluttered to the floor. Nayeon bent down and picked it up, then handed it to Momo, who was still staring excitedly at the earrings, which were in the shape of leaves. 

"What's the note say?" Jihyo prompted her.

Momo looked down at the note. It only contained a single word: "Yes." Momo clasped the note to her heart, then started putting in the earrings.

Chungha smiled at her. "Obviously the lucky girl is a member of Weki Meki. Which one?"

"Sei," Momo said, looking for all the world like the heart eyes emoji.

"Well, congratulations," Chungha said with a laugh. 

* * *

Weki Meki were sitting around watching the KBS Gayo Daechukje. "Up next, Twice!" the announcer said.

Sei leaned closer to the screen. For once, the others didn't tell her to back off. As Twice performed a mashup of "Feel Special," "Yes or Yes," and "Dance the Night Away," the cameras switched from member to member and from close to wide shots. Finally, they got to the shot Sei was waiting for: A closeup of Momo. 

"She's wearing the earrings!" Sei squealed, throwing herself backward onto the couch and kicking her feet in excitement.

"How did you two even meet?" Lucy asked.

"Dahyun introduced us at ISAC this year," Sei said with a smile.

"And you've seen each other like twice since then?" Lucy asked.

"Three times," Sei said. "And we've been texting."

Suyeon reached out and patted Sei on the head. "Well, I'm just glad you're happy."

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Twitter mentioned the idea of Momo dating Sei, and I just couldn't get the idea out of my head until I wrote a fic about it!


End file.
